La vie en rose
by Phi Phi Leomi
Summary: A veces, cuando estoy solo, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Midorima-kun y yo no nos hubiésemos separado, cómo hubiese sido mi vida si él y yo hubiésemos continuado saliendo, imagino... "Cuando él me toma entre sus brazos y me habla en voz baja, veo la vida de color de rosa" One-shot/Casi drabble MidoKuro (POV Kuroko).


**Canción utilizada para este song-fic: "La vie en rose" de Edith Piaf.**

 **...**

A veces, cuando estoy solo, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Midorima-kun y yo no nos hubiésemos separado, cómo hubiese sido mi vida si él y yo hubiésemos continuado saliendo, por cómo le veo con Takao-kun he descubierto que Midorima-kun puede ser una persona muy romántica y atenta, aunque luego lo niegue cuando se lo digas.

" _Ojos que hacen los míos bajar,_

 _una risa que se pierde en su boca"_

Me pregunto cómo hubiese sido si yo llevase ese anillo en lugar de Takao-kun, si él aún me mirase como ahora le mira a él, con amor. No, yo no sigo enamorado, quizás nunca lo estuve y nunca lo esté, pero sé que hay personas que pensarían que mi curiosidad es un deseo o un amor escondido, no creo que esté mal imaginar cómo sería si me abrazase otra vez, o si volviera a tomarme la mejilla con su mano temblorosa para besarme.

" _He aquí el retrato sin retoque_

 _del hombre al que pertenezco"_

Imagino, que me despertaría en las mañanas acariciándome el cabello o los hombros, y que yo abriría los ojos y sonreiría al ver que se ha tomado la molestia de estar atento para despertarme a mi hora. Imagino, que prepararíamos el desayuno juntos, y que él necesitaría ayuda porque sé que nunca ha sido bueno en la cocina, que comeríamos juntos y casi en completo silencio, porque ninguno nunca hemos sido demasiado habladores.

" _Cuando él me toma entre sus brazos_

 _y me habla en voz baja"_

Imagino, que antes de salir a la calle me daría un abrazo y un beso de despedida y me desearía un buen día ya más despierto tras haberse bebido su café de todos los días, que yo le sonreiría y le respondería con un "Igualmente", haciéndole sonrojar, como siempre, ya que mis sonrisas solían causarle ese efecto que tanto me gustaba ver.

" _Veo la vida de color de rosa"_

Imagino, que cuando no me sintiese bien me abrazaría y me cuidaría como si yo fuese lo más preciado para él, sabría que él siempre estaría para mí cuando le necesitase, que me diría cosas como "Te amo" todos los días al darme las buenas noches y yo respondería de la misma forma abrazándole, feliz por tenerle a mi lado.

" _Me dice palabras de amor,_

 _palabras de todos los días,_

 _y eso me hace sentir aún más amor"_

Imagino, que siempre organizaría sorpresas y compraría regalos para nuestras fechas importantes, y que luego diría que no ha sido nada y se subiría las gafas como siempre hace cuando está avergonzado. Imagino, que juntos celebraríamos nuestras victorias y lloraríamos nuestras derrotas, que tendríamos todas las citas que apenas tuvimos durante la secundaria, y que siempre sería como la primera vez.

" _Él para mí es la vida,_

 _y yo lo soy para él,_

 _y cada vez que me lo dice_

 _mi corazón late más deprisa"_

Imagino, cómo de nuevo sus manos acariciarían mi cuerpo como si fuese de porcelana y temiese romperme, cómo sus nervios siempre saldrían a la luz a la hora en la que tuviésemos que ponernos íntimos a pesar de que ya lo hubiésemos hecho incontables veces. Imagino, qué bonito sería sentirle abrazarme fuertemente mientras ambos nos sentíamos el uno al otro demostrándonos nuestro amor.

" _Las noches de amor interminables,_

 _mi gran felicidad toma su lugar._

 _Feliz, feliz hasta morir"_

Imagino, cómo hubiera sido un gran día para nosotros dos, donde ambos nos hubiésemos prometido amor eterno mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos sinceramente, escribiendo nuestro futuro juntos paso a paso tras ese momento tan especial.

" _Cuando él me toma entre sus brazos_

 _y me habla en voz baja"_

Imagino, cómo hubiera sido crecer junto a él, viviendo nuestras propias experiencias, tanto malas como buenas, tener nuestras anécdotas que contar, nuestras bromas que otros no entenderían, nuestras miradas que nadie más podría comprender. Poder ver nuestras arrugas empezar a marcarse en nuestros rostros, y nuestras canas comenzar a crecer en nuestro pelo, sabiendo que la promesa de tantos años atrás seguía tan viva como el día que la sellamos.

" _Veo la vida de color de rosa"_

Si tan solo hubiese sido así...


End file.
